


To Survive (I Need You)

by haleyospaghettio



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Grinding, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, bethesda has betrayed me, cunninglingus, face riding, forever pissed i cant romance him, i love deacon, little bit of grinding, mostly - Freeform, sort of out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleyospaghettio/pseuds/haleyospaghettio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deacon just really, really loves Charmer and everything she has to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Survive (I Need You)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a kinkmeme prompt.

From the moment Deacon first started spying on Charmer, he knew he was completely and utterly fucked.

She was beautiful. Her wavy, chocolate brown hair stood out in great contrast with her pale skin. Her eyes were darker than her hair, so dark they were almost black. Yet, unless she was in combat or getting ripped off by a vendor, they were always sparkling, warm and welcoming. She was funny, too. She stalked around the Commonwealth swapping jokes with her companions and laughing appreciatively when they told her one in return. On top of it all, she was kind. She said ‘please’ and ‘thank you’, and always offered help to those who needed it.

The world just didn’t make people like her anymore.

She was who she was, and who was he? A compulsive, sarcastic liar. A man who constantly lived in disguise, always pretending to be someone else. In just her first few weeks out of Vault 111, she’d made herself a somebody. He thrived on being a nobody.

These were all reasons why he never expected to get to know her. He never expected to travel with her or be her partner in crime as they walked the wasteland, looting pre-war valuables and massacring mutants and ferals. He never expected to fall in love with her.

He never expected to find someone he didn’t want to lie to.

And he most certainly never, ever expected to be spending his free time leaning over her in a double bed she’d built in a home she’d made for herself, kissing her, while she squirmed underneath him. But Deacon wasn’t one to complain.

Her lips, like the rest of her, were always soft. He never got tired of kissing them. He ran his tongue along her lower lip, seeking entrance, and he wasted no time in tasting every available inch of her. She always tasted like Nuka Cherry.

She moaned quietly beneath him in content. She loved when he took his time, loved when he touched her everywhere and worshipped her. She didn’t know how wonderful she was. He kissed her lips again once, twice, and then moved to nip at her neck. “Deacon,” she breathed. Her neck was one of the most sensitive parts of her. He knew this. Smiling against her skin, he let his tongue flick out to lick the skin there.

“I’m going to take care of you,” he murmured, sucking on the spot where her neck and shoulder met. She whined beneath him, reaching up to tangle her hand into his hair.

“Please,” she said.

He pulled away and licked over the spot where he’d sucked a bruise into her skin. Please what?”

Charmer blushed. She was so shy and sweet; she’d never excelled at talking dirty, but she loved hearing him talk dirty to her, and he loved hearing what it did to her. He let one of his hands run down her side, carefully tracing lines in her skin with his nails. She shivered tugged lightly at his hair. “You know, D.”

“Do I?” He asked, grinning. His slim fingers clutched the hem of her plain shirt and he pulled it off of her.

“Yes, ass, you do,” she mumbled. Deacon chuckled, and then licked his lips slowly.

“You want me to eat you out?”

Her breath hitched in her throat and her grip on his hair tightened. “Yeah.”

Deacon cupped one of her bare breasts in his hand. “Yeah, I know you do.” He squeezed it, and she moaned softly. He rolled her pale, pink nipple under the pad of his finger, looking up watch her reaction. She bit her lower lip and let her dark irises meet his.

“Please,” she whispered.

He kissed the breast he wasn’t fondling. “You want to spread those little legs of yours, let me kiss your thighs?”

“Yes.”

“You want me to spread your lips with my tongue, and lick, and kiss, and suck, and rub you until you come?”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Deacon, yes. I want– I want you to do everything, just, _please_.”

Deacon released her tit and kissed the skin just above her aureola. “Your wish is my..strong recommendation.”

Charmer rolled her eyes. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

“There are worse ways to die,” he winked. “At least a Deathclaw isn’t involved.” Deacon reached between their bodies and unzipped her jeans while Charmer ran her hand through his hair. The spy let out a hum of approval; he loved when she did that. Charmer lifted her hips so that he could slide her pants off, where they were immediately discarded at the foot of the bed along with the shoes they’d deposited earlier.

Once the main barrier between them had been removed, the smell of her arousal had made its way into the air, and Deacon groaned internally at the strong, musty smell of her sex. His dick twitched in his pants, and he sighed at the growing urge inside of him. Charmer, ever the observer, took notice and decided to lean forward and palm him through his pants. Deacon moaned, unable to hold it in as he swatted her hand away.

“We can just have sex if you want.” She touched his leg.

“No.” He moved her hand away. “No. I’m going to eat you out, and I’m going to take my time with you, and make you come so hard that we have to put our mission aside for a day or two so that you can recover. Okay?”

Charmer blushed, and laid back down against the mattress. “Okay, D.”

Deacon finally settled between her legs, and made sure to plant kisses on both inner thighs. Down here, her aroma was a hundred times stronger, and Deacon eagerly licked his lips. He was so fucking ready for this. Charmer lifted her hips so that he could slide off her underwear, and once they hit the floor it was game on.

He leaned forward and licked up her slit, reveling in the metallic-like taste of cunt. Charmer groaned above him and tugged at his hair.

“That feel good?” He asked.

“Mmmphf,” she mumbled into her arm.

Now that he’d parted her folds, her glistening inner sex was visible to her. She was soaking for him. Trails of her arousal had slid down her ass, leaving a sparkling trail behind. Deacon immediately hooked her legs over his shoulders for better access, and then licked from where the trail stopped all the way up to her clit. He licked a careful circle around her nub and then took it into his mouth to suck on it.

Charmer cried out above him and bucked her hips up, desperate to get closer to him. Deacon took the opportunity to slide his hands underneath her to cup her ass. He released her clit a few seconds later, refusing to let her come so soon.

Instead, he let his tongue run along each of her slick folds before directing his attention to her hole. He licked over it, grinning as let out a groan and another thrust of her hips. He squeezed her ass tightly in his hands and she laughed breathlessly above him.

His tongue circled her hole a few times before he let it slip inside of her. He licked along her inner walls and she keened and tugged at his hair desperately. “I’m gonna come soon,” she groaned. The spy immediately removed his tongue from her sex, much to her dismay. “D,” she whined.

“Shh.” He kissed her thigh and gave her ass another squeeze. “I’m not done with you yet. Relax.”  
She let out a huff, but didn’t object. He released her ass to rub her outer lips while he sucked love bites into her thigh while she came down from her near release.

After a few moments, he tapped her leg. “Ready for more?”

“Yes. Please.”

Deacon held two digits up to her lips. “Suck,” he ordered, and she did. Charmer sucked the digits between her lips and moaned at the taste of Deacon. He pulled them away too soon, and she whined at the loss, but the sound immediately changed into a moan as he buried them to the knuckle inside of her in one swift motion.

“D,” she yelped and instinctively pushed her hips forward, groaning as they shifted deeper inside of her. “Shiiiiiit,” she let out a low whine and pulled his hair.

“That feel good?” He asked, looking up to meet her eyes as he started to move his fingers in and out of her.. “You like the way my fingers feel? The way they stretch and spread you open?” Charmer let out another whine, and Deacon crooked his fingers, brushing against the spot that he knew made her knees weak. She let out a moan and arched her back as he hit it repeatedly, just light enough to keep her orgasm from coming too fast.

“Talk to me,” he said. “Please.”

“I love it,” she breathed. Love it. Love you. Love the way it feels, fuck, Jesus, D, don’t stop. Give me more, please.”

Deacon withdrew his fingers and Charmer groaned. “Deacon–“

“Shhh,” he said again. He kissed her hipbone. “I’ll make it up to you.” Deacon leaned back down and placed a gentle, wet kiss to her clit and she whimpered above him as he pulled away from her quivering thighs.

He sat on the bed and tapped her hip. “Come here.” She sat up and Deacon licked his lips at the sight of her. Her pale skin had flushed pink, her hair was mussed, and her irises were as wide as saucers. She stumbled over to him, and he pulled her against him. He kissed her a few times and she groaned into his mouth before grinding down against him.

“I need to come, D. So bad. Need it so bad, D.”

“I know, I know you do.” He lay back against the mattress and pulled her towards him. “Come sit on my face, yeah? Ride me. Use me. Make yourself come for me, come all over me.” Charmer blushed, but crawled over him, too horny to be that embarrassed. She rested her legs on either side of his head and let him position her so that her cunt was directly above her.

He tentatively flicked his tongue out to taste her and she let out a grunt before pushing her hips down against him. Deacon shut his eyes, relishing in it. All he could smell and taste and see was Charmer, and for the love of everything that was holy, this was all he wanted. He just wanted to be surrounded by her for forever.

She started to move her hips, rocking back and forth against his mouth as he licked and sucked at her puffy lips. “D,” she pleaded. “My clit, please—“

Deacon nudged her hand away as she reached for it and captured her swollen, twitching bud into his mouth. She let out a desperate whine above him, spreading her legs wider to give him better access.

“Just like that,” she begged. “Don’t stop D, please don`t stop.”

Her rocking became more desperate, and Deacon placed his hands on her hips to keep her steady. He pulled away only for a moment. “Come for me. C’mon, Charmer. Come. For. Me.” Then he took her clit back into his mouth, sucking with reckless abandon. Above him, her body froze and he felt muscles tighten under his tongue.

“Ohfuckfuckfuck,” she cried out above him and tugged at his hair, pulling him completely up against her as she came. A sudden rush of liquid hit Deacon’s face, and he groaned against her sex as realization hit him: he made her come so hard she fucking squirted.

He continued to suck her and she grinded against him, riding herself through her orgasm. After her muscles relaxed, she fell next to him, exhausted. Deacon sat up and wiped her juices off his face, still in awe. He lifted his hand to his mouth and licked it, moaning quietly as he did so at the taste of her.

Charmer blushed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—“

“Shush.” He leaned over and kissed her carefully, and smiled when she moaned into his mouth at the taste of herself.

“Thanks for taking care of me, D.”

“I told you I would. I love you.”

"I love you, too, D." She kissed him.


End file.
